Ice Age Switcheroo: Loving The New Year
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Happy New Year! We're celebrating, but so is our loving herd. The herd is throwing a party. Junior and Stripes ask two saber girls that they admire to celebrate with them. Come and celebrate with them. Story written by me and Kenneth0. Rated K . Happy 2018!


ICE AGE SWITCHEROO

LOVING THE NEW YEAR

 **HEY, GUYS. I KNOW IT'S A FEW DAYS LATE, BUT I'M POSTING IT ANYWAY.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE.**

 **ALSO, THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY ME AND Kenneth0. I COULDN'T HAVE WROTE THIS STORY WITHOUT HIM.**

 **ENJOY!**

The Ice Age may still be cold and winter was keeping the land frozen, but the Christmas season has ended and now starts the New Year. It was the day after Christmas. What better day than to relax after spending so much time with family and friends. That's how Junior and Stripes felt. The two brothers were sitting under the tree near the cave, watching two other saber girls talking to each other. The two girls happen to be Lydia and Caroline, the same girls they met at their sister's wedding.

The brother's sat there, watching the girls communicate. Each had only been on a couple of dates, but both knew which girl was right for them.

Junior liked Lydia a lot. He loved the way her tan fur blended in with the trees. The lightly colored tree trunks always made her fur looked like nature never conspired against her in Junior's opinion. She's a nice, friendly and caring sabress. She usually gets rough sometimes, and she's full of spunk, determined to do anything. She's pretty much known as an action-type girl who's also perky with some sassiness added to it. Even with all that, she's very passionate about others and puts others first before herself, no matter who they are.

Stripes, on the other hand, pretty much knew that Caroline was for him. Her dazzling silver grey fur made her the most beautiful sabress on the island, but her fur dazzles even brighter under the moonlight. She's a kind, generous, thoughtful sabress who was very shy and pretty soft, as in she can get emotional pretty easily. There will be times when she gets rough, especially when others pick on the one's she loves. She's also pretty clumsy, even more than Brooke ever was. There were also times when she could be a ditzy girl, her mind always empty with thoughts, but whenever that wasn't in the way, she was pretty smart-not Stripes smart-and very caring to those around her.

Both guys had girls they liked. Girls that actually gave them a chance. Junior sighed and looked at his brother. "You know, I still imagine our wives there. Mine will still be the best sabress in the whole pack."

"You mean my wife will be the best sabress in the whole pack," Stripes told him.

"Nope. Mine will."

Stripes sighed. "Why does everything have to be a competition with you?"

"Because it is. Lydia is the definition of brave. She's not afraid to do anything. Caroline's too emotional. Be glad you have her."

"Caroline may not be brave, but let's face it. Neither am I."

"You got a point there."

Stripes rolled his eyes. "Just be glad that girls no longer hate us anymore. Ever since we saved them from that asteroid, we're irresistible to them. No matter where we go, girls start falling head over heels for us."

"That's the life for us, but those two are the ones for us." Junior pointed at Lydia and Caroline.

"You've got that right." Stripes stood up and started stretching his legs out. "Well, we better start heading back. Mom and Dad did mention about us throwing a New Year's party."

"One year has ended and another has started. Let's go."

Junior and Stripes start heading back over to the cave where the rest of the herd was discussing about having a New Year's party. Let's see how well this turns out.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

Later that same day, Roshan was over at Love Circle, getting everything ready for a surprise that he had for Cheril. It was the moment he's been waiting for. He had a checklist to make sure everything was accounted for. Flowers for decorations, check. Candles for romantic light, check. Dressed in a way that says love, check. The pearl ring. That was a double check. No, a triple check. The one thing that he hasn't checked off was rehearsing what he was going to say.

Roshan cleared his throat. "Cheril, ever since the day I first met you, I knew you were the one. You're everything to me. You're my heart and soul. You're the air that I breathe everyday. I wanna share my whole life with you. I love everything about you. The way your eyes sparkle whenever I look into them. How your smile brightens my day. I don't think I can last the rest of eternity without you, the most wonderful woman in the world. That's why I ask you today. And today marks the moment where you will make the decision to spend the rest of your life with yours truly. So I ask you this. Cheril, will you marry me?"

He started hearing a voice calling out his name. It was Cheril, who sounded close. "Roshan, where are you? Roshan?" Roshan acted quickly. He hid the ring in his side bag and stood there, smiling as Cheril saw him. "Oh, there you are. I've been trying to find where you were at." She looked around at the scenery surrounding them. "Roshan, what's all this?"

"The something that I was telling you about," Roshan said, "I've been waiting for this day ever since I first met you."

"Roshan, I told you that people can't do it until marriage."

"Wait, what? Oh, no, no, no. Not that. I was referring to something else." Roshan cleared his throat, taking his hands in Cheril's. "Cheril, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Well, of course I do. You're the only guy that's actually loved me for who I am."

"Well, today is the day to test our love at the final level."

"The final level?"

"Cheril, you're everything to me. I love you more than everything I do. You're more important to me than hunting, fishing, canoeing and pretty much everything else. We both love to do those things, but you're more important than any of that. I can't breathe in Earth's air without you here with me. Let's face it, without you here, there's nothing in this world. I don't think I can wait any longer." Roshan took out the pearl ring and got down on one knee, taking Cheril's hand in his while his other hand held the wooden box.

"Roshan?" Cheril knew exactly what was going on, but continued to act surprised.

"Cheril, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I ask you this. Will you marry me?"

Cheril gasped, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. She picked Roshan up off the ground and embraced him, saying, "Of course I'll marry you. Who else would I rather spend my life with?"

"Well, you just made me the happiest man alive."

They continued to hug each other for a few minutes before they broke apart. They talked for the rest of the day about the future until it was time to go home. Those two humans were the happiest mammals alive.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

The day before New Year's Eve. Another snowy day in the Ice Age, but it's not cold for the fur covered mammals. Junior and Stripes are outside in the village, hanging upside down on a tree. They were once again watching Lydia and Caroline having a conversation together. Both were wondering what they were talking about and pretended it was about them.

"Of all the girls in the entire Ice Age, Lydia and Caroline have to be the best of them all," Junior said.

"How is it that girls still like us but we hang upside down on trees?" Stripes asked.

"They'll have to understand. We are half-possum, after all."

Walking up to the saber brothers were Julian and Laurence, who looked pumped up. Julian was a little more than the rest of them. "Hey, guys! What's up? I'm super, ultra excited for tomorrow!"

"We know," Laurence said, "You haven't stopped talking about it since the day after Christmas."

"That's because I'm so super, ultra excited! You guys ready for the party tomorrow night?"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice but to be there," Junior said.

"There are a couple of people we wanna invite, though," Stripes said.

"Who?" Laurence asked.

"Those two girls over there." Stripes pointed out at Lydia and Caroline.

"Lydia and Caroline? Those two used to hate your guts."

"We may have had some trouble with them in the past, but we've been on a couple of dates with them and worked it out," Junior said.

"You mean you've been on a couple of hang out dates with them," Julian said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you were really dating them, you would be kissing them by now."

"We're waiting for the right time," Stripes said, "Give us a break."

"Well, if you wanna invite them to the party, go and ask them," Laurence said.

The saber brothers looked at each other for a moment and nodded. They jumped off the tree and landed on their feet. They looked at each other and said, "Let's do it," and started walking over to the girls. After a few feet, they turned around and walked back over to Julian and Laurence.

"Aren't you gonna go ask them?" Julian asked.

"We're too nervous," Stripes said.

"Nervous?"

"I thought I was the only one in this group that was made to be nervous," Laurence said, "What are you so afraid of?"

"We're afraid that we might say something stupid," Junior said.

"Perhaps we can help you?" Junior asked.

"You can?" Stripes asked.

"Sure," Laurence said, "We can help you."

Julian and Laurence looked over at the saber girls and shouted to them. "Lydia! Caroline!" As quick as a flash, they ran away.

The saber girls looked over at Junior and Stripes, thinking that they were the ones who called them. The sabresses walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," Lydia said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Junior said with a hint of nervousness in him. He felt himself sweating a bit. "What's up with you?"

"Just discussing about Christmas and what our families did," Caroline said, "Did you guys have a good Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great," Stripes said, "Ate a nice dinner, opened gifts, sang some Christmas carols. The normal things. Did you girls have a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah," Lydia said, "Same as usual. Being surrounded by family and all. So is there something you guys wanted or did you just want to say hi?"

"Actually there is something we wanted to ask you?"

"Our family is having a New Year's Eve party tomorrow night," Junior said, "Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, we'd love to," Lydia said.

"I don't see why not," Caroline said.

"Great," Stripes said, "We'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you then," Lydia said, "Bye, guys."

"See you later," Junior said.

Once the girls left, Julian started cheering. "They said yes! You guys have dates!"

"Do you guys mind warning us before you go off and do something like that?" Stripes said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Laurence said, "Lighten up a little, guys."

"Whatever," Junior said, "Come on. Let's head back to the cave."

"But it's boring at the cave," Julian said, "Let's do something fun first."

"What fun idea do you have in mind?"

They were all standing at the top of a large hill, the biggest in Switchback Cove. Julian was holding a bark shaped as a sled big enough for three sabers. Julian smiled. "This sled will let you guys go down the hill fast. Let's do this!"

"This is the fun idea you had in mind?" Stripes asked, "There's no safety provisions whatsoever."

"What? Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared."

"I hear fear in your voice. You're nothing but a big chicken." Julian started doing chicken noises.

"Julian, stop it!" Julian continued doing it until Stripes gave in. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"I dare you to sit up front," Junior said.

"This is ridiculous!" Stripes groaned.

The three sabers placed themselves on the sled. Julian placed his trunk on the back. "You guys ready?"

"We're ready," Laurence said.

"Okay," Julian said, "Three...two...ONE!" He pushed them down the hill as they slid down faster than they ever had.

Everything was going smoothly at first. They were having the time of their lives, sliding down the hill like a roller coaster. Then catastrophe struck as they ended up hitting a stump and started spinning out of control. Julian saw what happened and gasped, running down the hill to try and rescue them. The male mammoth slips in the snow and ends up rolling down the hill with the sabers. They all continued sliding down until they hit the side of the cave, breaking the sled in the process.

Brooke stuck her head out through the window, shushing the boys. "Could you keep it down, boys? The twins are trying to sleep. Thank you." She went back inside the cave.

The four male mammals sat there, thinking about what just happened. This would be the last time they go along with Julian's fun ideas.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

It was New Year's Eve. The herd was getting everything ready for the party that would be happening that very night. Everyone had a part in the party preparations. Peaches and Julian were setting up the banner, the four adult sloths, Teddy and Terries were preparing the snacks, Crash, Eddie and Buck were preparing the punch, Manny and Ellie were getting the decorations in place and the molehogs and sabers were blowing up some balloons made of stretchy leaves they found in the woods.

While the molehog couple were blowing up balloons, their son John sat there watching them. The little guy was curious to know what his parents were doing and decides to help them. He picked up a deflated balloon, took a deep breath, and blew some air into it. When it inflated, he ended up blowing a square balloon instead of a round one.

Bethany looked at her son. "John, did you just blow a square balloon?" John smiled at his mother and nodded.

Louis walked over to his son. "Here, John. Let me teach you how to blow a round balloon." He took a balloon and blew it up, making it into a round balloon. "See? Now you try." John blew into another balloon, but it turned into the shape of a square. Louis decided to try something else. "Okay, let's try something different." Louis blew into another balloon, turning it into smaller ones. John did the same thing, but made square ones. Louis groaned. "Well, I did the best I could do. You'll learn eventually."

Over with the sabers, Junior, Stripes and Laurence were trying to blow up the balloons, but every time they did, they ended up sucking in the helium as they did so. Junior and Stripes were starting to anger themselves since this is the first time they've ever blown up balloons.

Letting go of the balloon, Junior sighs and said, "I can't do it." He says this in a chipmunk-like voice.

"Yeah, me neither," Stripes said in a high pitched voice as well.

The brothers looked at each other and laughed at how hilarious they sounded in high pitched voices.

Laurence sucked in some more helium from another balloon and tosses it behind him. "This is harder than it looks." His high pitched voice sounded higher than his brother-in-laws.

The three sabers started laughing their heads off. This was the coolest thing they had ever done.

"Dude, we should've done this years ago," Junior said.

"I know," Stripes said, "We sound ridiculous, but awesome at the same time."

They continued laughing while Shira and Snow Belle looked at the three boys, giving them a look of bewilderment. Shira walked over to the boys. "What are you boys laughing about?"

"And why are your voices so high?"'Snow Belle asked.

Junior laughed. "Well, while we were trying to blow up balloons, we accidentally sucked in the helium and made our voices sound funny."

"We can do anything in these voices," Stripes said.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Laurence said. He motioned for them to come over and whispered the plan. He had then turned to the herd as he said, "Okay, a one, a two, a three."

 **Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang**

 **Walla walla, bang bang**

Crash and Eddie started laughing. Crash looked at his brother. "I remember when we sounded just like that."

"During our Dino World adventure," Eddie said, "You admitted to wetting my bed."

"That was gas talk, dude."

The three sabers continued to laugh and goof off. Diego sighed. He was starting to get annoyed. "How long does this last?"

"Probably for a few seconds," Ricardo said, "With them it might take a few minutes."

"Well, I'm starting to get tired of it." Diego walked over to the boys, who continued goofing off. "Alright, boys. Knock it off. That's starting to get on my nerves."

"Aw, come on," Stripes said, "We're just trying to have a little fun."

"Well that fun is giving me a headache."

"You are such a buzzkill, Dad," Junior said.

"Stop it, Junior," Diego said.

"Junior, I think you better stop," Laurence said.

"What for?" Junior asked, "He's too much of a buzzkill to let us have any fun."

"Stop, Junior," Diego said.

"Well, you are a buzzkill."

"You're starting to make me angry." Diego's face was turning red in anger.

"Maybe buzzkill should be your new name."

"Junior."

"Buzzkill."

"Junior!"

"Buzzkill!"

"JUNIOR!"

"OKAY!" Junior leaped away from his dad.

The three young sabers started laughing again. Their voices started going to normal. Stripes looked at the other two. "Okay, guys. Looks like the high pitched voices are gone."

Shira looked at her husband, seeing the red fading. Not wanting something like that to happen again, she looked at the boys. "How about you boys go and help your possum uncles and Buck make the punch?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Stripes said.

"That was fun," Laurence said.

"Finally," Diego said in relief.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough goofing around," Manny said, "We got a party tonight. Let's finish getting it set up."

The herd continued getting everything ready for the party. They want this party to be the best they've had all year. This one may be their finest.

 **NEXT SCENE:**

That night, the herd had their New Year's Eve party. It was only a couple of hours until midnight and the party was still going strong. Some of the herd members invited a few friends of their own to join in the celebration. Junior and Stripes were still wondering where Lydia and Caroline were at.

"Where are they?" Junior asked impatiently.

"They'll be here," Stripes said, "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm scared that they changed their minds and decided not to come."

"Just give them another minute."

As if on cue, the sabresses made it inside the party. Lydia waved at the boys. "Hey, guys!"

"Great party!" Caroline exclaimed, "Sorry we're little late. We don't live close by the village, so it's a pretty long walk."

"I literally forgot that you girls lived around the mountains," Junior said, "We'll, make yourselves comfortable. Can we introduce you ladies to our family?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Lydia said.

"I've actually been wanting to meet your family for a while now," Caroline said.

Junior and Stripes led the girls around and introduced them to the herd. After that, Lydia and Caroline went to get some food and juice at the snack table and sat at one of the guest tables. They looked around at the scenery and smiled. After some time of always celebrating the holidays with their families, they were glad to finally have the freedom to go to a party on their own.

"I'm actually enjoying the party," Lydia said.

"Me, too," Caroline said, "It's better than any other party we've been to."

"That party that we went to last year is one I will never consider going to again."

"I know. Practically everyone there was so stuck-up. Every male saber there only cared about their popularity. Junior and Stripes are different than any other guys we know. They have hearts."

"So which of them do you like better? Junior or Stripes?"

"Oh, definitely Stripes. That just leaves you with Junior."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Snow Belle makes her way over to Lydia and Caroline. "Hey, you two. How's the party?"

"It's pretty good," Caroline said.

"Your family does an awesome job throwing parties," Lydia said.

"Well, I'm glad you girls are having a good time," Snow Belle said, "My brothers are really lucky to have friends like you two. Don't tell them I said this, but I know that they really like you two. As in like you, like you."

"Oh, I see where you're getting at."

"Junior and Stripes are just different than all those other male sabers," Caroline said, "You're so lucky to have Laurence. May your marriage last forever."

"Aw, thank you," Snow Belle said.

The three of them continued talking, getting to know each other more. Conversations came up left and right about resolutions for the New Year. For example, Shira was going to go on a diet, even though Diego says she's as thin as a board. Teddy said he was going to start teaching yoga class. Crash and Eddie said they were going to do less pranks. Everyone knew that was a lie.

Earnest was telling Terrie about his resolution when Gladys came out of nowhere and scared him. "Boo!"

"Aah!" Earnest screamed, "Woman, can't you see I'm in the middle of talking to somebody?"

"Yeah, but I was in the mood to do something funny."

"Well, here's something funny." Earnest raised his foot how and stepped on Gladys'.

"Ow!" Gladys held her foot. "What was that for?"

"That's revenge for tripping me on Christmas Eve. How do you like them apples?"

Gladys retaliates his revenge by kicking him hard in the shin. "Now we're even."

"That don't even make any sense. I was trying to get even with you." Earnest rubbed his sore shin.

"Too late for that." Gladys walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

Earnest tried going after her, but Terrie stopped him. "Let it go, Earnest."'Giving up, he and Terrie returned to their conversation.

The microphone on the stage brought out a low pitch sound that was still loud enough for people to hear. Everyone turned their attention towards Roshan and Cheril.

Roshan cleared his throat. "Good evening, everyone. Since we have only ten more minutes until the New Year, Cheril and I would like to make an announcement."

"We would like to go ahead and tell everyone here that our New Year's resolution will be to get married," Cheril said, " Roshan and I are engaged."

All the girls in the herd were squealing with excitement and the guys were rooting and shouting with joy. They spent the remainder of New Year's Eve dancing and having a good time. When the ball was about to drop, they all pitched in for the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The ball dropped, starting the New Year.

Suddenly, Junior was surprised when Lydia walked up and kissed him full on the lips. Caroline did the same with Stripes. The two girls broke their kisses apart a few seconds later and said, "Happy New Year."

"Same to you both," Junior and Stripes said, fist pumping each other. The night became a success. They finally had their first kisses from the girls of their dreams.

Everyone gathers round and starts singing, "Auld Lang Syne" as the fireworks began to color the night sky. As they say, one year ends and another year begins. We just have to hope that each year becomes better and better.

 **Should auld acquaintance be forgot,**

 **And never brought to mind?**

 **Should auld acquaintance be forgot,**

 **And auld lang syne!**

 **Chorus.-For auld lang syne, my dear,**

 **For auld lang syne.**

 **We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,**

 **For auld lang syne.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **THE END!**

 **VOICE CAST:**

 **MANNY...RAY ROMANO**

 **SID...JOHN LEGUIZAMO**

 **DIEGO...DENIS LEARY**

 **ELLIE...QUEEN LATIFAH**

 **SHIRA...JENNIFER LOPEZ**

 **BROOKE...JESSIE J**

 **CHERIL...VICTORIA JUSTICE**

 **ROSHAN...VINCENT TONG**

 **PEACHES...KEKE PALMER**

 **LOUIS...JOSH GAD**

 **BETHANY...ARIANA GRANDE**

 **JULIAN...ADAM DEVINE**

 **SNOW BELLE...SELENA GOMEZ**

 **LAURENCE...DRAKE BELL**

 **JUNIOR...KIRBY MORROW**

 **STRIPES...MICHAEL ADAMTHWAITE**

 **GLADYS...WANDA SYKES**

 **EARNEST...TYLER PERRY**

 **CRASH...SEANN WILLIAM SCOTT**

 **EDDIE...JOSH PECK**

 **BUCK...SIMON PEGG**

 **TERRIE...JENNIFER ANISTON**

 **TEDDY...MICHAEL STRAHAN**

 **SCRATTE...KAREN DISHER**

 **SCRAT...CHRIS WEDGE**

 **LYDIA...KRISTEN WIIG**

 **CAROLINE...AMY PROHLER**

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE STORIES FOR YOU ALL THIS YEAR.**

 **HAVE A HAPPY 2018!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
